Shattered
by ShadowAce117
Summary: Ash Ketchum has become more than just an annoying thorn in Team Rocket's side. Can he and the group survive the aftermath? AshxMay, SatoHaru, Advanceshipping. Sequel to Soul Swapping, please read first! Revised!
1. Mission

Hey guys! Back with a new fic! I got this idea from a TV series…cookies to anyone who guesses it right! I guess you could call it a sequel to Soul Swapping! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Pokemon or the TV series that I had just mentioned…

--

(Unknown POV)

Darkness...all that is there, nothing only static...then...light. Giant spotlights were all trained on him, he swore at his predicament.

"You know, I could of sworn you had a different..._setting_ when I was here last time..." he said. He wore all black, the only black clothing not covering his body was his face.

"2 years and you excepted my exact headquarters?" A figure slowly stepped into view with a Persian by his side.

"At least you kept the overgrown cat Giovanni" he mocked the growling Persian by Giovanni's side.

"Careful, I have you outnumbered and outgunned in here, I would have you killed if it wasn't for what you do best"

"Hmph, you said that last time as well" he remarked

"As the point to why your here, _mercenary_, I have a new case for you, he has been a thorn at my side for too long and I want him eliminated, your little advance you requested first is here" he said, spitting out the word mercenary as if it were acid, then throwing him a briefcase that one of his grunts gave him. He opened it and saw poke-bills, lots of them filling the briefcase up to the very brim.

"Half?" he questioned, not looking up from the hundreds of bills in his hand.

"1/3 if you complete and confirm it on your little concealed video cam you take around with you, the entire case is in the pocket of the case."

"Done" and with that he walked back into the darkness and found the door in which he came through.

_'I'll be set for retirement with this crap alone'_ he wandered around in the forest when he came through the concealed door, making sure no one followed him, although he was paranoid, especially because of his past cases.

* * *

**Classified**

From GPICTR - Giovanni's Personal Intelligence Committee of Team Rocket

**Authorized Eyes ONLY**

_**ID Case File #** 6098721_

_**ID Name:** Ash 'Satoshi' Ketchum_

_**Occupation:** Pokemon Trainer Rank A_

_**Relations with Other Case Files?** Yes, #61249831 and #1639281_

_**Threat:** Critical without Intervention_

_**Pokemon Roster:**_

_Pikachu - Quick and Imaginative, hard to go down and can do well even in critical situations. Notes: Does not want to be in Pokeball, stays on subject's shoulder at any possible time_

_Secptile - Quick and Hard-Hitter, one of subject's powerhouses, can fight well even if up against type disadvantage_

_Swellow - Fast and Up-close, quickest team member, although only disadvantage is to attack up close with Aerial Ace or Wing Attack_

_Corphish - Hard-Hitter and Water Specialty, team member used on grounds where most effective to water attribute, can do well even if not on those terms listed_

_Donphan - Hard-Hitter and All-Around, can be used at any purpose even against type disadvantage, slow until move Rollout is performed_

_Aipom - Quick and Imaginative, can be used against most situations, specialty is to be used quickly to confuse opponent_

_**Pokemon Threat:** Critical, neutralize subject without Pokemon is recommended to be inconspicuous._

_

* * *

_

_**Classified**_

_**ID Case File # **61249831_

_**ID Name:** May 'Haruka' Maple_

_**Occupation:** Pokemon Coordinator Rank B_

_**Relations with other Case Files?** Yes, #6098721 and #1030117_

_**Threat:** Serious, Neutralize only if necessary_

_**Pokemon Roster:**_

_Blaziken - Fast and Hard-Hitter, team member is powerhouse specialty of subject, proceed with caution_

_Beautifly - Fast and Specialty, team is used as quick and can take down opponents with special effect moves_

_Eevee - Quick and Imaginative, team member rarely used in front line, still training but not to be taken lightly_

_Skitty - Quick and Luck, team member is used effectively on moves, one move to be used as luck and can duplicate any move from Pokemon Roster whether weak or strong, assume worst-case scenario_

_Munchlax - Hard-Hitter and Luck, team member can be used effectively only when fed, even if not it can prove a threat, Metronome can duplicate any move, proceed with caution_

_**Pokemon Threat:** Serious, Avoid Engagement_

_

* * *

_

_**Top Secret**_

_**ID Case File # **1639281_

_**ID Name:** Michael Takahashi_

_**Occupation:** Pokemon Trainer Rank S_

_**Relations with other Case Files?** Yes, #6098721 and #61249831_

_**Threat:** Critical, to avoid engagement is strongly recommended_

_**Pokemon Roster:**_

_Pikachu - Quick and All-Around, can be used in any and all situations, avoid engagement if possible. Notes: Tail is black instead of usual Yellow for unknown reasons, nickname: Flash, perfers to stay outside Pokeball._

_**Others Not Identified.**_

_**Pokemon Threat:** Critical, ENGAGE AND NEUTRALIZE TARGET #6098721 ONLY, Proceed with caution, Category 5, Section 6_

* * *

"You _sure_ it's going to happen?" A young man around 14 asked another, he had black hair and is who we all expect him to be, he was putting on a black vest under his sweater

"Maybe your paranoid again like last time"

"Even if I am paranoid, have I ever been wrong? You may need that for the cold you may face when we get there" Michael said irritated.

"Well-" Ash was cut off when the other came in. They were going to get the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center while Ash and Michael were to save a seat for all of them at the nearby restaurant. "Oh no don't pay attention to us, continue your little conversation" Hitomi said knowing Michael only acted like that if he were to be interrupted on an important conversation. He did have some very interested conversations back in the 3rd Dimension. Did I forget to mention, the future back there is totally weird. With the ever growing concepcion of war looming, even children were being traing to be in the army. Apparantly Michael was in the Special Forces while Hitomi was in the 42nd Tactical Supporters Division.

"Wasn't important anyway" Ash replied "So after this we're going back on the road?"

"Yep, Saffron City is a long way from here and we need to get there soon for you guys right?" Brock replied

"Right!" Ash and May both replied at the same time and everyone chuckled at this.

* * *

"We have to get on the road on the other side of the forest by going through a narrow pass between a thick forest and a cliff?" May asked nervously as she pointed to the pass she was talking about, it was narrow and they could only go 3 by 3 at a time because they didn't want to get lost into the forest, of course she was nervous, because there was cliff on the other side of the pass.

"Sorry it's the only other alternative than getting lost in the forest again." Brock answered.

May just sighed. "Lets just get this over with" she said while clinging on to Ash's hand for all it was worth.

"Umm, May could you let up a bit?" he said while being in extreme pain, it could probably be broken at the way she was crushing it.

"Huh?" she replied not knowing "Oh, sorry Ash." she still held on...just not as..._painful_.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat May" Max teased her as he got a mallet to the head. They carefully made their way across but they were all occupied paying attention ahead of them that they failed to notice a dark figure moving quickly across the bushes right next to them.

* * *

"Recording initiated" the same mercenary, trying to sound professional as his tiny video camera was recording his movements, his line of sight and voice. He brought up a R700 Sniper Rifle to bear (Yes guns do exist in this world, you just never see it, unless you saw the banned episode). He placed the cross hairs down onto Ash, he was the best damn marksman only next to the subjects friend just behind his target, he could just eliminate them both but he knew his window of opportunity was only just one shot, one kill...that was needed for one elimination.

Of course if you ever seen an R700 or any sniper rifle really it was big, big enough that the barrel of it was sticking out from the bushes. It did not go unnoticed by Ash's and Michael's Pikachus. He heard a distinctive low questioning 'Pika?' coming from the subject's position and all of them turned their heads towards the green bush he was in.

'_Ah...shit'_ Without going on protocol, if he ever went on one, he took the shot.

--

(May's POV)

I saw a gunshot from the bush Ash's and Michael's Pikachu turned to and everything seemed to go in slow motion. By reflex alone I just ducked onto the grass. From where the flash was and where the gun was pointing at I thought it was aiming at me. I don't feel anything hitting me so I look towards my left towards Max ducking as well with hands over his head.

Knowing he was safe I turned my head to my right expecting Ash to be there on the ground as well. But he was still standing, his eyes wide and both of his hands removed from mine and covered a newly formed hole in his sweater. I felt my eyes go wide as everything resumed back to normal speed...too fast for me as Ash stepped back in pain...right towards the cliff and the cold waters below.

"**ASH!**" I yell out as I tried to grab him to prevent him from falling.

"_May_" he whispered to me. He fell right off. I fall to my knees, ignoring the pain as they scrap against some gravel. A bruise would probably form there but I didn't care. I looked down and see only the rocky reefs. No splash. No body. No sounds except for the waves crashing against the rocks and the very cliff which we were on.

"No" I find myself trying to yell but it broke down as a desperate, inaudible whisper. I try to jump down and find him, but Hitomi quickly runs and grabs me from behind.

"NO, it's a long way down, Ash won't want to loose you too." Hitomi said in a sympathetic manner as we fell back on the grass. I see Michael pull out a handgun and fire to prevent another shot from the sniper...the one who just took my beloved as of 20 seconds ago.

"Dammit, he got away" he said but by then I was crying...crying my heart out for the one I lost.

--

Well...that was short (at least it was for me). Anyway I want to know what you guys think about it! Please Review! ;)


	2. Mourn

Well, I had this chapter already thought of and written when I posted the first but wanted to see some reactions…so I might as well post this. You may be at this chapter...or not! If you want to keep the emotions from last chapter and your imagination running then turn back now! (counts) okay none of you! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Why would people even believe anyone here actually owns the anime, series, etc.? Anyway I don't okay?

* * *

(Brock's POV)

It just couldn't be. Ash was gone. My friend since we met in Pewter city and we've been through so many crazy adventures...it had to be a cruel sick joke. Even a bad dream. But no matter how hard we search, how hard we pinch ourselves...he was gone.

When Ash's mother, Delia, heard the news she broke down, luckily I called Professor Oak first and he was there to comfort her. She was going to be on the next plane out to come over here and search for him herself she said. We tried all possible water ways, currents, and any possible body of water connected closest but it was too hard to search for him. To search the endless blue ocean and any rivers leading into it...it was like trying to find a needle in the ocean. Just too impossible for anyone. I thought glumly at the irony. Ash was the one who pulled through any battle, anything really. Any hopeless he made hopeful. Any impossibility, possible. And yet in the end, his luck bit off more than it could chew. I just finished calling Misty, who is also catching the next flight to Saffron, and looked over to the others.

Max was downtrodden, everything he did he did halfheartedly or with no energy. I mean Max looked up to him as an idol and now he was gone right in front of eyes. I looked at Michael, he had a face of indifference and anger, but the one that stood out was regret. Can't blame him, if someone were to look at me they would see the exact same thing. My eyes shifted towards Hitomi trying to console a hysterical May.

"Why? W-why would h-h-he leave m-me now after we...we" it seemed she couldn't finished that sentence as she once again broke down into crying. I had already searched for him for at least 5 times in 2 days and was exhausted.

Ash's Pokemon here and back at Professor's ranch didn't take the news too well either.

"I'm going to take a ride" Michael suddenly announced. He left before any of us turn our heads. He went in a direction in which he parked his motorcycle, the one he used while searching for Ash. We all probably guessed he was going to do some searching again. May suddenly stood up and with teary eyes decided to go along.

* * *

(May's POV)

I know it was wrong to leave them like that unannounced but I was going to continue to search for him for the rest of my life with or without help. I walk, somehow unnoticed, towards a site where Michael was talking on a radio. I was curious so I moved around towards the other side in a circle until I found a decent hiding spot and was still able to listen in.

"Yeah, Misty and Delia are coming" he said into the receiver

"Don't know how we can keep this charade up" said an unrecognizable, due to the radio and how far away she was, voice

_'Charade?'_ I thought boiling mad from the possibility of this being all fake when we were all crying our eyes out, at least most of us.

"...yeah I suppose so" I heard the voice say to Michael, I happened to zone out but managed to catch the last part of that sentence.

"Can't help you there, you have to survive on what I sent you" It took every urge in my body not to burst out and yell at him right then, but I needed something to confirm my thoughts.

"...yea"

"Yeah, everyone is here worried to death about you man." I couldn't hold it in and ran out, gasping for breath since I was _that_ mad. Michael turned quickly and said a quick "Bye!" and put on a mask we all saw at the Pokemon Center all in record time.

"May! What're you doing here?" it was almost genuine, if it wasn't for the fact that we both knew what had happen.

"CUT THAT **CRAP**, YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO US THIS _ENTIRE_ TIME?!"

He now put on a genuine faceof being ashamed. "It was for everyone's own good"

"HOW WAS IT POSSIBLY _GOOD_ FOR US? MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED HIM FALLING AND THINKING HE WAS ALL DEAD, MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THE **SHOT** IN THE _FIRST PLACE_!" I screamed out, I hear the sound of pokemon flying away.

"_Team Rocket_ ordered the hit, May. We had to fake Ash's death so he would not target him, or his friends or family anymore!" he said not fazed at all by my scream, he probably expected it. But I knew he was right, such a typical Ash answer, putting our own good before his.

"Take me to him" I said calm and unemotional.

He sighed, "I can't change your mind can I?" putting his hands in his pockets. I vigorously shook my head. "Our spy in his headquarters provided this information and is trying to provide information about it's whereabouts so we can arrest him once and for all, I need you to keep quiet for the time being, that goes for you to!" he yells out towards the bushes as Hitomi, Brock and Max came out from hiding.

I was shocked that they followed me and then Michael was easily able to find them. "Bull, how do you always find me?"

Ignoring her question he said "I can't have you all brought to him, I need someone to cover for us and calm down Misty and Delia until we get Giovanni's position, Deal?"

"I still say this entire thing is _bullshit_, but deal" I say, anger still flowing through me, others nodding reluctantly.

Michael nodded "Good, May with me" he said as I walked over to his motorcycle.

He got on and I put my arms around his waist, as to avoid to fall off, I had never been on a motorcycle before and was expecting it to go fast and far with no breaks. Michael started the engine and we took off, the figures of everyone else getting smaller and smaller until I could not see them and we were on the highway. From what I had known while looking at Max's Pokenav, this highway led back into Celadon City.

* * *

Well were you surprised? Not? It's much shorter than the first chapter but I'm still somewhat satisfied, I rewrote it trying to experiment which one is easier to read, but the paragraphs look unusally big, (groans) WHAT DOES IT TAKE?!...if its this method then I will edit everything to look like this (sigh). Please Review!


	3. Mercenary

Sorry for not updating for a while but school, from hell of course, had messed me up. Then there were sports tryouts and practices and everything...those could really contribute to writer's block since I had no inspiration for a while. So sorry if this wasn't good or that it seems rushed...

**DISCLAIMER:** Dammit...I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!

--

(Ash's POV)

_'What was that about?'_ I hang up the pay phone as the line went dead...right after a quick 'Bye!' from Michael. "Ah well, I still got to do a job" I shrugged.

You heard me, a _job_. Since I was under cover I had to go under cover leading an earnest life at least for 2 months...by that time the Poke Special Forces Unit should take care of Giovanni and Team Rocket. Then I could go back to May. My shoulders slumped as I recall the look on her face when I took that bullet. "That bulletproof vest sure came in handy" (A/N: Check Chapter 1) I said as I looked over at the clock nearby above a service desk. It was 12:02 AM.

I was working a night-shift job cleaning an auto-repair shop. A fancy way to say being a janitor to an inhospitable garage, reeking of rust and cleaning agents. Not a good combination.

My thoughts went back 2 days ago to the day I got shot, fell off a cliff, into raging and freezing waters with jagged reefs. My back took a lot of punishment that day. But I could not get over May's look. A look of distress, desperation, guilt, and for a split second, regret. I'm pretty sure everyone back there had that single emotion. I hope May could understand, once all of this is over.

I suddenly hear a car, no wait, a motorcycle engine. "Hey! We don't serve this late!" I call out from where I was stacking the half-empty oil barrels, hoping he would go away, I wasn't in a mood to talk, more like a mood to sleep.

A figure steps in and despite the lack of light I could easily tell it was him. "Michael? Did the team do it 2 months ahead of time?"

"Not exactly..." he said looking somewhat embarrassed, before I could open my mouth to respond another figure quickly steps out from behind him and tackles me to the ground. I thought it was Team Rocket tracking down Michael to get to me, but as I fell I caught a glimpse of a red and white bandanna.

--

(May's POV)

"I missed you _so _much" I nearly yelled out of glee as I held him tightly. I must've jumped slightly before making the tackle because I felt his head pushed closely to my chest. I didn't mind but Ash must've felt different. As I held him he tried to wriggle his head away from my breasts, which were currently cutting him off from any oxygen, which caused some emotions to well up in me. I simply shook my head and smiled as I released him from my grip..._slightly_.

"I can see that" he said between gasps. I looked down and notice that I was somewhat _straddling_ him. I felt my face heat up even more as I look to Ash, he was blushing as well. "Could you get off?" he said, it looked like he was trying to make it sound angry in compensation for his embarrassment.

I went along with it and grinned. "What if I don't wanna?" He puts on an arrogant smirk on his face, and I was unaware to what he was about to do.

Apparently there was a janitor's bucket full of disgusting, _used_ water next to us. Ash toppled it over, he got splash with some but since he was lying down I took the full brunt of the brownish water. I find myself squeaking loudly as I fell off of Ash when the water hit me. I stood up and tried, in vain, to wipe the sticky, sickly, smelly substance off of me. I turned red in anger as my clothes, as well as my _hair_, were now soaked in it. "Ash Ketchum!" I yell out to him as I turned to face him.

He was currently rolling on the floor laughing his head off. He stopped to look at me "Hey, I wanted to do sometime while I was here back at Celadon, bite me" he said while I could still hear small sounds of laughter coming from him.

My eye twitched from almost uncontrollable anger. "I'm really considering it" I say in a low and somewhat evil voice.

"Okay, I am now leaving this disturbing conversation" a voice says behind me, we both whirled around to see Michael there with a skeptical look. "Don't tell me you've forgotten I was still here?" I blushed a look down at my feet, out of the corner of my eye I see Ash doing the same.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time _again_.

"Whatever, lets get to the hotel already, it's midnight and I certainly wouldn't choose this spot for flirting..."

"HEY!" we both yelled out.

"What would you prefer I call it?" he asked.

"A happy reunion of a boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ash says, making me blush once again. Michael rolled his eyes and led us out of the auto-repair shop.

--

(Unknown POV)

"Target sighted in code 'Emerald' condition, he really isn't dead after all" a shady figures calls into a headset. She, yes _she_ was standing on a roof of a building, adjacent to the repair shop. "Do it" says a voice at the other end before being cut off. She smiled evilly to herself.

--

Hotel Room 119

(Unknown POV)

Ash was in the bathroom while May was outside, saying something about getting new clothes or something. Michael was in the lobby calling Hitomi. Now that May was done with the shower, _finally_, he was in taking one as well. He loved the feeling of hot water and steam comforting his body after a hard day, washing away the smell of a garage.

In the room the same girl mercenary from before snuck inside, the door was fully sealed so she, somehow, could not hear the shower being on...or being turned off as it was now. She went around looking at the room, smirking as he saw the subject's hat on top of a table. As she was about to grab it she heard a door open while a voice "Can I help you?" she spun around and took out a crossbow gun. He was harshly kicked from her side sending her to the wall. She got up quickly to see Ash, nothing in but a T-shirt and boxers, hands up to resemble a boxing stance. "Are one of them mercenaries who tried to kill me?" he asked.

She only smirked "Hence the word '_tried_', I _will_ end your life here and now." She aimed the crossbow at his heart. "Never send a boy to do a girl's job" she fired one right on the mark. However Ash miraculously remembered to put on the same bullet-proof vest before stepping out to face her. The crossbow's velocity was strong enough to dig itself into the vest, but that was as far as it could go.

"Why because they do the job worse?" Ash remarked her last statement as he pulled the crossbow out of his chest, while he grunted in some pain. The scene seemed almost inhuman. The actual tip of the crossbow did not do any structure harm, but the force was enough to push the line of _'uncomfortability'_ into _'pain'_. She noticed this and kicked him in the chest, that force was enough to send him into the ground.

"Let's try decapitation next" she pulled out a sword, slightly larger than an average katana.

Ash closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come...it never did. He reopened his eyes to the sound of glass breaking.

He saw May, in a new outfit of black with red strips of the side, made especially for training in martial arts, panting and holding two shards of transparent glass of what _once_ belonged to a _vase_.

Ash looked down at the now unconscious mercenary, with shards of glasses around her.

May flicked her hair from in front of her face, still panting.

_"No one tries to decapitate my boyfriend"_

--

So how was it? Still seems a little too short compared to what I've seen here but...I prefer this writing style concept rather than the one in my previous stories. Thanks Lucifer for pointing how hard it is to read that! Please Review so I can get more inspiration!!


	4. MakeSense

Hey! Whats going down guys?

*Author is then brutally assaulted by numerous pies*

Yeah, yeah I know I took a _really _long catnap and all, but now that I re-wrote my last story and all of it's chapters as well as revising most of this story's chapters I'm back in action!

Either way, I DID have writer's block and all, but I will go on! Trudging through the harsh cold snow of winter known as Inspiration!

**DISCLAIMER:** Not owning Pokemon, I wish, but I don't...that about all I could say right now...yeah you heard you damn lawyers!!!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - MakeSense**

(Unknown POV)

"What the hell is this? I go out for 2 hours for clothes and I come back to see you getting frisky with another women?!" yelled an irritated and hurt May.

Ash got off the floor and was shocked. "Wait, me? She just came in here through a _freaking _window trying to cut my _damn _head off and your yelling at me?!" May was not amused either way. She got her Poke'nav that she had borrowed from Max, ever thankful she bought the Phone App for it. She was trying to make a phone call to Michael, who was currently buying take out in one of the hotel's numerous restaurants.

"I hope you have an ultimatum Mr. Ash Ketchum" she said, balancing the irritated look with pouting and trying to work the god-damned contraption. She could not make heads or tails with the green digital LCD screen. She was never good with technology at all, which is why she was _slightly _glad for Max accompanying them. She would have taken him back to Mom and Dad a long ttime ago were not for his 'knowlegde' *coughgeekcough* of tech stuff.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the hell did I do wrong?" Ash yelled, furious at the world.

* * *

(Michael's POV)

I try to remember some of the Pokemon seasons involving Ash and the group being in this particular situation and failed as I made my way through the crowd. I was trying to get to the elevator while not dropping the unreasonably large take-out I had ordered for them.

_'At least they were known to eat almost everything' _I thought ruefully as I shoved past another large group of people in my endeavor to reach the _freaking _lobby. Suddenly my Poke'nav vibrated on my wrist and I looked down curiously. The only ones I had given my personal number to was May and Hitomi for emergencies, and since Ash's mom and Misty weren't due for at least another day, it had to be May.

"Yeah? What's up May" I said into the receiver not really expecting anything right now. "I already bought the food and-"

"Ah forget it! Ash here got himself into a catfight witheither his ex-girlfriend or a female mercenary trying to cut his head off" she was apparently irritated that the former _was_ a possibility.

In the proximity of May, most likely Ash said something around the lines of "What kind of a girlfriend would even _do_ that anyway?" I tried even harder to force myself through the waves upon waves of tourists, trainers, and the like. All the while balancing the food, since I knew damn well, that they were going to be hungry and I didn't want to go through this again.

"Damn, at least we know that Ash still has his kind of luck, I swear I hate karma for it's demanding it's source of equilibrium for everything" I ranted. Probably karma had it in for Ash since the start of Pokemon, but now even worse that we were here, Giovanni just had to hate Ash that much.

"_What?_" May replied, dumbstruck at what I had said.

"What? What did I say?" I replied back as the phone line went dead. I shrugged as she got the idea that I was coming up anyway, she was probably exhausted from today's events. Hell I was to.

I held in a breath as I pushed my way past yet _another_ large group of people, trudging that last 8 meters towards the elevator.

* * *

Hotel Room 119

(May's POV)

I didn't dwell on Michael's last words in the phone call I had made, knowing that I didn't want to know anyway. Wow that was an oxymoron if I had ever made one.

At least Ash wasn't idle during our short conversation. He taken the female offender to a chair and tied her up with some rope that he got out of _god-knows-where_ and was waiting for her to wake up to answer some his questions.

I sure as hell wanted to give her a few of my own _choice_ words.

I heard a unlocking sound from the door as Michael practically barged his way in holding a large bag of food. Ah salty, beefy, and juicy ramen here I come! He stopped me (and Ash as well) from gorging down the hard-earned take-out as he did want to know what was going on. Or in his words:

"What the hell is this? You got some sort of curse or something Ash?"

"Shut up! We all know it's from Giovanni assassin group or whatever!" he yelled back, just wanting to drown his frustrations with a good ole' double cheeseburger with large fries and a soda.

"I guess we're going to have to speed up the plan...we're _never _going to have normalcy here again 'till we do" he said. I was preoccupied trying to gulp down the soup of my 2nd bowl of ramen. Ash was on his 2nd stack of fries.

"I swear you guys are gluttons..." We ignored his light jab at our eating habits as we both downed our 3rd meal. Now you could see why Michael had trouble with carrying it. he started to eat his own food, probably before we eat it too. We could have and that was the point...4th meal and going strong!

Suddenly Michael's Poke'nav rang out and we stopped what we were doing.

"Yeah Hitomi? What's up?" he said into the receiver. About 15 seconds into the conversation and he went pale. "Damn, right just make sure to go with the plan I guess" he hanged up shortly thereafter and we questioned him about it.

"Apparently, Giovanni got word that you were _not _dead but that your mom and more of your friends were coming to Celadon to look for you"

* * *

Ah, there. Hope that the chapter was satisfying enough to continue on with the story! I know it was short and all but I have problems of my own, not that it's an excuse. Maybe but either way...

REVIEW!!! :D


End file.
